The Scars that Define Us
by Bluedog270
Summary: Jinora is worried when she doesn't hear or see Kai at all after the invasion. / She felt a soft tap on her shoulder, turning and seeing him caused her stomach to lurch as she jumped out of her seat to hug him. / Series Finale Add On, Kainora


Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Legend of Korra' or 'Have Faith in Me' by A Day to Remember

* * *

><p>~Author's Note~<p>

The finale killed me with no Kainora moments so I decided to fix that with this interesting one shot idea. Read, enjoy, and review :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rated K+ for<strong> minor language, minor romance themes._

_**Time Frame:** During Season Four, Series Finale._

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: Spoilers for the Legend of Korra SERIES finale<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he **S**cars that **D**efine **U**s

* * *

><p><em>I'm going crazy<em>

_Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe_

_So we'll pretend it's alright (pretend it's alright)_

_and stay in for the night_

_Oh what a world_

_I'll keep you safe here with me (with me)_

_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did_

_I said I'd never let you fall and I always meant it_

_If you didn't have this chance then I never did_

_You'll always find me right there, again_

_They've got me on the outside, looking in_

_But I can't see at all_

_With the weight of the world on my shoulders,_

_They just wanna see me fall_

_Have faith in me . . ._

Her fingers were fumbling with the white napkin in front of her, a loose stain of brown hair dancing in front of her eyes.

Her eyes would glance around the dance floor every few moments, even sparing a glare towards the moon mocking her from above.

The wedding was going great; Varrick and Zhu Li were happily talking to her mother who held a struggling Meelo in her arms, while Ikki was trying her best to get Huan to actually dance

It seemed like the only one who wasn't truly happy was Jinora, who sat by herself at one of the tables.

Her father had been muttering scarce words of reassurance to his daughter all night, until he went after Korra to speak with her.

That left Jinora all alone, allowing her mind to wander to horrifying places.

She hadn't seen Kai since the start of Kuvira's invasion.

Her gut was twisted and yanked in multiple ways, anxiety and fear scratching at her stomach. Her father told her that he stayed behind to help out with the wounded and that he was fine.

Jinora didn't believe that one bit.

She knew Kai wouldn't ever willingly back down from such a big fight, or even let her out of his sight during one.

She believed that something was wrong.

He always told her to have faith in him.

To always believe that something amazing was going to happen during the worst times.

But how in the hell was she supposed to do that when her rock, her anchor was missing without a trace?

The time they spent apart while Opal and he were fixing up the Earth Kingdom was pure agony for her, she needed him to help her out with her new Air-Bending Master duties.

But he was nowhere to be found.

She jumped when a new song started; jolting her from her thoughts. She glanced around again, feeling sick when she still couldn't find Kai's jade eyes in the highlighted darkness.

Jinora sighed heavily, flattening down the side of her yellow and red dress.

The white flower that sat in her hair seemed to be weighting her down.

When she looked up again, she realized that a slow song was playing; many couples including Bolin and Opal dancing happily.

That's when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder, and turned around so fast she thought she got whiplash.

Her heart lurched at the sight of him as she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Jinora jumped out of her seat and crushed him in a hug, her hands clutching the back of his black suit tightly.

He laughed gently, hugging his girlfriend back with the same heart wrenching feeling taking over his gut.

"Hey," He muttered softly, feeling her body start to tremble under the liberation of seeing him breathing, seeing him alive.

Kai could feel the tears on his right shoulder as his heart dropped.

"Please don't cry Jinora, I'm here now. It's okay, it's okay. It's all over." His deep voice could only bring her so much reassurance after all those horrible thoughts had plagued her head.

She knew she was being ridiculous, she knew she was acting like a little whining baby but she couldn't help it. She had missed him so much and after the two being separated all that time during the entire crisis that had been happening—she was just so glad to be with him again.

Jinora felt Kai try to pull away from the tight hug but she wouldn't let him, instead holding him tighter and shaking her head quickly into his muscled shoulder.

"I thought you were dead," She mumbled, feeling his hand begin to delicately rub her back.

"I would never leave you alone like that Jinora. I could never be _able_ to leave you alone like that." She felt him move her back a little so that they could look at each other. His green eyes were ablaze with the same love he always had for her, hair messily propped on top of his head. A faint cut was present on the right side of his forehead, along with a nick on his left ear.

He still looked as handsome to Jinora as he always was.

Kai reached his hand up, allowing his calloused thumb to brush the tear trails off her distressed face. Kai could tell the stress of everything that had happened was weighting the Air-Bending Master down, the dark circles under her eyes a dead giveaway. His hand rested on her cheek in a gentle caress.

"I love you too much to do that,"

Before Jinora could answer, his lips were pressed against hers in a placid kiss. Her arms moved to wrap around his neck as he deepened the kiss just a little bit, trying to pour as much passion as he could into the moment.

He needed to show her how much he missed her, how much he loved her.

Jinora felt her heart soaring, just like any other time Kai would press his lips against hers.

She had missed him so damn much.

They pulled away a few moments later; breathing heavily. Kai had a smile gracing his features as Jinora just stared at him, admiring everything about him.

She was beyond grateful to see that he was in one piece.

"I love you Jinora—that will never change." His voice was heavy with a desire and yearning, and Jinora could only smile more.

"Where were you during the battle?" Jinora's voice was low, almost as if she was afraid to ask the question. Kai could hear the hints of concern in her voice, even if she tried to hide it the best she could.

The teenager could feel Kai's body language change completely, to one of apprehension and panic. Kai tried to hide it as best as he could, chuckling to try and up the mood.

"I was um—"

He seemed to be struggling for words and that's when Jinora's eyes wandered; finally noticing the long, raw burn mark decorating the left side of his neck.

He saw her expression change to one of shock once she detected it, and he held in an exhale.

She was going to give him hell.

"Kai," she stated carefully, "what happened?"

Jinora reached up and allowed her fingers to ghost over the burn mark, yanking her hand back unexpectedly when he winced from the nonexistent pressure placed there.

"When that first beam was shot at us, I was uh . . . too close." Kai let the sentence trail off, lowering his voice when he spoke again. "It got me,"

He said it so simply, like it was nothing.

Jinora wasn't as calm.

"Kai," She murmured cautiously, "how bad is the burn?"

He shook his head, moving so his hands interlocked with hers.

"Jinora I'm fine, come on. Let's dance, there's—"

"Kai," Her voice was stern, cutting him off before he could say anything else.

He sighed, looking down at her in a pleading way.

She stared back at him with an important ire in her orbs.

He had no choice but to give in as his hands released hers. "It's not just one burn . . ."

He sighed heavily as he grabbed her arm and tugged her towards a secluded corner, away from any prying eyes. She looked at him impatiently.

He moved back a step to pull off his suit jacket and undid his tie, leaving him in just a white tank top.

Jinora's mind backtracked. What was he doing? They had talked about certain _things _a while back and right now wasn't the best time for Kai to try and get—

Her thoughts were stopped in their paths when she saw what the battle did to him.

He was still Kai . . . but at the same time he wasn't.

Jinora could see the burn go from the bottom left side of his defined jaw all the way down, two other burn lines joining just before they were all hidden by his tank top. Jinora moved forward and lifted up the side of his tank top before he could protest, showing a large band aid with gauze and multiple burn marks dotting his gallant abs and torso.

Kai watched her carefully, flinching when her cold hands abruptly went to rest on his stomach. They stood like that for a few seconds, Jinora still taking in her boyfriend.

Of course she still loved him, bruises and cuts and everything thing alike.

His hands slowly moved to rest on top of hers as his forehead rested against hers. He played with her knuckles as she watched for a moment, lost in her memories of when they first met—lost in a time when the world was semi peaceful.

"Oh Kai," She murmured sympathetically, as his eyes stared back at her sensibly. They held an emotion she couldn't read even if she tried. She sighed before she finished her sentence, "What did they do to you?" She probed, dropping his shirt and looking into his piercing eyes. He grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips and leaving a kiss.

"I don't care what happened to me Jinora, all I care about is you being safe. Don't worry about me,"

"I have no choice but to worry about you Kai, how could I not worry about you?" He laughed, smirking a little.

She knew him too well.

He knew her too much.

"I love you Kai, you and your stupid ideas that involve you running off and getting hurt."

He sniggered playfully, throwing his suit jacket back over his shoulders before tugging Jinora into a side hug.

"I love you too, now; I think a dance is in order. Can't have you gawking at my abs all night now can I?"

Jinora couldn't deny the blush that fell upon her cheeks, but then a devious smile fell over her lips as she created a twirl of air in her hands and sent it towards Kai, messing up his hair some more and causing him to stumble over his own two feet.

Her laugh was like music to his ears as she started to dart towards the dance floor, trying to get away from him.

He grinned as he chased after her, catching her in his arms and pulling her into his chest in a bear hug.

"Kai! Let me go!" She yelled lightheartedly, as he only shook his head. He pressed his nose into her neck, Jinora feeling the rumble of his laugh.

Onlookers near the couple laughed heartily at the love-struck teenagers, as Kai pressed a few kisses to her neck.

"I'm never letting you go," Kai muttered, as his lips grazed her cheek.


End file.
